Trilogy of Doom part one
by Mercenary-18
Summary: this is a three part origin story about my El Tigre OC, whay im going to give away is that it centres around El Tigre, Django of the Dead and the Black Cuervo


**Miracle City, a spicy cesspool of crime and villainy, but things are going to heat up for El Tigre, for one of the most dangerous and possibly most evil forces he'll ever face is coming, and coming for blood!**

Late at night, the Flock of Fury were busy in their base of operations, plotting how to get back at the Rivera Family, when all of a sudden a security alarm went off. "Is it the Riveras?" Vultura asked.

Lady Gobbler shook her head after checking the monitor." No, there is only one incoming, it's too small to be Puma Loco and it's flying! It can't be them!"

"Well, whoever it is, we will teach them a lesson for trying to sneak up on the Flock!" Black Cuervo yelled enthusiastically.

They turned off the lights and opened the hanger door while getting into attack position. As the intruder entered the base, the door closed behind him and the trap was sprung. As the lights came on again, the three super villains were on the ground after a thorough thrashing. When they looked at the intruder, they were in shock; it was a boy, only a little older than the Black Cuervo. And he was wearing a Flock of Fury uniform, with a custom red visor.

"You three are The Flock of Fury? That was a rank amateur workout!"

"Who are you?" asked Vultura.  
"Where did you get that uniform?" asked Lady Gobbler.  
"Why are you here?" asked Black Cuervo

The Teenaged villain paused as he explained himself. "I came here to join the Flock, and from what I've seen, you need me. I got this uniform from the lying snake that trained me! As for whom I am Vultura…" The young rogue removed his helmet, revealing familiar black hair and red eyes. "Don't you recognise your own son, José!?"

The Flock froze in shock, Cuervo in particular.

Vultura was overcome with emotions, mostly regret and fear

"José, how is this possible?! You died after you were born!"

"Who told you?" The young super villain asked before yelling with anger. "MY SNAKE-IN-THE-GRASS OF A FATHER!? He took me at birth, treated me like a weapon for fifteen years, he never respected me, just used me like a pawn in a glorified game of chess!"

Black Cuervo was scared, but worked up the nerve to say to her grandmother. "I never knew our dad…" Unluckily for her, her 'brother' had acute hearing.

"Our dad? No, **WE** don't have a father. **MY** father took me when I was born and never told me about all of you. **YOUR** father was more loyal, and since I only see women's touches in this base, I guess he didn't last long, did he?"

The Black Cuervo was scared, not only was this guy in her face, it was her brother, her **half-brother**, who single-handedly defeated all three of them in combat, where it took all three Riveras to duel them to a draw. Then she had an idea.

"Excuse us for a minute, bro." Black Cuervo said ingratiatingly before crossing the room with her mother and grandmother. "I think he can be of use to us."

"Are you loco, child?!" Lady Gobbler exclaimed while trying to keep her voice down. "Did you see what he did to us?"

"Exactly, if he managed to beat us single-handedly." Black Cuervo began.

"He can help us destroy the Riveras! Good thinking, Cuervo." Lady Gobbler pieced together.

"I don't know… he is my long lost son…" Vultura cautiously objected.

"You KNOW I can hear you, right." José stated with a sarcastic look on his face. "But, if you have trouble with a bunch of feline-themed fools…" an evil look appeared on his face. "I'm game!"

"Excellent, before we go, roll call. Your mother, Vultura. Your sister, the Black Cuervo. And I'm your nana, Lady Gobbler. What is your codename, José Aves?"

The young teen thought for a little. "Call me Raptor!"

As they took off for the Rivera household, Cuervo approached her long lost sibling. "Hey, Raptor… I wanted to ask…"

"What?" her brother asked impatiently.

"How did you find you about us?"

Raptor sighed. "A few days ago, I overheard my dad talking about you guys, I donned this uniform and tracked you down, after blowing his HQ sky high!"

Cuervo shivered in fear, but that had to wait. They had arrived.

"Well, let's get this party started!" Raptor said as he fired a wrist-mounted energy laser at the Rivera home and caused serious damage.

"What happened?" Frida groaned.

"THE FLOCK OF FURY! They're attacking." White Pantera exclaimed in typical heroic fashion.

"But who's that with them, I thought there was only three of them?" El Tigre asked, with a hint of regret in his voice.

"Name's Raptor and I'm here to help my… family to wipe you off the face of the planet!"

"You said that well, too bad I'm going to destroy you now!" Complimented Puma loco as he suited up and fired his chest laser, only to miss. "What happened? Where'd he go?!"

"Right behind you, old man!" Raptor said as he literally tore Puma Loco right out of his suit.

"PAPI!" White Pantera yelled as he leaped into action, but as he threw his punches, Raptor dogged every one. El Tigre tried to sneak up behind and use his claw-chain, but Raptor caught it and used him to attack his dad. At this time, the other Flock of Fury members were watching while eating popcorn and laughing evilly. As Puma Loco and White Pantera were tied together it was up to El Tigre to defeat the winged menace.

"You're tough kid, but you can't beat me!" Raptor said, having the time of his life.

"Well, I got something you don't: backup!" El Tigre said with confidence as Frida landed on top of his opponent trying to wear him down but being bated off with little effort. Then in the blink of an eye, Raptor gave El Tigre a super kick that sent him crashing into the debris of his home, he thought that this seemed to be the end… just as Raptor turned away, freed White Pantera and Puma Loco and took off.

The Flock was furious, why didn't he end them? Why leave when he was on the verge of victory? Well, they got their answer.

"There was no point." Raptor said via comlink. "I had no beef with them and it would be a waste to end their lives, they gave me a better workout than you did!"

"UNACCEPTABLE! You should've ended them right there!" Lady Gobbler yelled at the top of her lungs.

"Or what? You'll try to take me down? I took out you three and the Riveras, I say you're at the disadvantage! See you later… family." Raptor deactivated his comlink and remembered what El Tigre told him before letting him live:

"You may be tough, but you're no Sartana of the Dead!" El Tigre threatened while coughing up a little blood.

"I'm guessing she's the head honcho in this town?" Raptor asked with minor enthusiasm.

"Yeah, now do your worst, bird-boy!" El Tigre growled as the flashback ends.

"This town is going to be a lot of fun" Raptor said with a diabolical look on his face as he flew into the night.

**End of Part 1**


End file.
